The Lower and Higher
by Vina
Summary: 1x2x1 Yaoi a bit of an fantasy just read and review
1. me? my life? it sucks.

Title: The Lower and Higher  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, 1x2x1, Relena Bashing  
  
Archive: fanfic.net  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own g-boys, don't sue  
  
Authors Notes: Um, you'll notice that Duo's doing marijuana. I meant that as a symbol that 1. He really has nothing better to do, which you'll see and 2. in about chapter 5 or 6 he will have a flashback that explains it a bit more. Just clearing that up.  
  
I walked into my new apartment with a bag of my few possessions inside. The place was a wreck. Water squirted from the pipe when I checked the faucet. The walls had holes in them, the mattresses needed new springs, and the couch had flat cushions. But that was about what I could afford. On the bright side, it had a TV and the landlord promised that there wouldn't be any bug problems. The refrigerator worked fine and the bathroom seemed okay. The unfair part was the fact that the better and more expensive apartments were right across the hall. It probably wouldn't bother me much since they most likely didn't work, so they wouldn't come out and tell me how poor I am.  
  
At two o'clock I went downtown to the "Royall's Latte Cafe" for my interview and then to my first job to help pay off my first month's rent. The boss was nice and being a host wasn't so bad. Good thing I wasn't a waiter, I'd eat the food. After work, I went to the store across the street for some supper. The old man who ran the store had to say something about my pathetic life. "Duo! How's the new apartment thing goin fer ya? That one you had the last time wasn't worth it, I would leave too if...um, wait have you even told me why you left?" After picking up some bread and some turkey I answered, "I got kicked out." The man had a puzzled look on his face. "What did you ever do wrong?" I left before I had a chance to answer. I really didn't want to talk about the last place I lived. Besides, a lot of drug dealers lived there in the heart of the city. But, then again, my kind kept them in business.  
  
Back at my pad, I finished putting my belongings in my new home. The last thing to do something with was my half pound of weed. I quickly stuffed it inside a hole in my mattress. Night fell over the outskirts of the city, and to be honest it looked better from the outer part of the city than the middle. As the sun went down over the skyscrapers, the houses below the tall buildings began turning on the lights. At that moment, I thought of my ex-girlfriend, Hilde, and how she said I was never going to loose her. I still laugh at that two months down the road. I started to bed early that night, knowing in my head that tomorrow was going to be as much of hell as the day before and the day before that. My life always went in a cycle. Get up, work my ass off, get behind, get thrown out on the street. That's what eventually happened in my life. Why say it'll be better tomorrow when it never will? I thought about it all night before eventually falling asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You know that thing that he never talks about and you thought he would, like, never ever talk about it to me unless I, like, vantriliquize him? Well, guess what!?" I sat watching the TV while my hyper active new 'fiance' told all her annoying dumbass friends about our engagement. Actually, I had no choice. My parents forced me into marrying her. They wanted me to grow up just like them and marry an politician. 'You will never find another like her', my mother said, 'she's exactly your age, maybe a few months younger, but she's perfect for you. Both you and her have the same personality and she will make you rich! Trust me, you don't want to be broke without any money and you certainly don't want to work. Listen, Heero, she will help you get a very good start in the real world. Besides, her father has promised to help your father in his business so we can survive. Just marry her, that's all you have to do. If you don't, I will kill you.' Yeah, sure. My own mom kill me.  
That's like saying clean your room or I'll throw you out. Hahaha, I felt a bit better already. Not about the marriage of course. "Heero proposed!! I know isn't it wonderful. I knew under all those threats and pranks he loved me to death! I know, I know, we need to get party favors and invitations and a gown and..." I went to my room, soon to be 'our' room, and fell on the bed lazily. I was in such a jam. And no one even cared, not about me or what I wanted. It's always what everyone else wants me to be. I wish I couldn't wake up in the morning. Yeah, then no one would tell me what to do or where to go. I'd just sleep and never have to wake up. There's a very slight chance of me doing that though. I'm so tired now, maybe I'll try that tonight. Who knows, maybe it'll happen. Maybe, I'll fall asleep and never have to marry Relena Darlian.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Please review this chapter. One of my friends is, like, really wanting me to finish this so the other chapters should be up pretty quick. Really hope you liked it!! 


	2. oh goody, another day in the life of me

Pretty quick huh? Yeah, just about 3 seconds after the first chapter. Enjoy Chapter 2!  
  
~Vina  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
The sun nearly blinded me when I awoke at 9:00 am. Saturday was the second best day of the week, next to Sunday which is supposed to be the day of relaxation. Although Sunday is supposed to be the day for family too. Today seemed different though, like my life just started at 9:00 am. I usually feel this way when I move, but it seemed like a different feeling today. I stretched and went to my dresser for my usual black shirt and pants. /Today I feel like wearing the tight pants/ I looked up. /Since when did I start liking to wear tight pants?/ Of course, I shrugged it off and put the tight leather pants.  
  
I looked in the dusty full-length mirror at myself. I had on a loose black t-shirt, pants that showed my waist line and legs which where what I had amounted to. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. My shoes where the only white I had on except for my skin and my socks. I had my hair in it's usual braid, never really bothered with anything else. I grabbed a rolling paper from the bottom of my sock drawer and a little weed. I started to smoke it while watching the weather on tv. I guess I put too much in because I could barely walk to the kitchen for an Pepsi [1]. I waited until 1:00 pm to go to the mall. Maybe there I can meet someone to hang out with.  
  
[1]- Which I don't own.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another morning, another 'date' with Relena-chan. I didn't even want to get out of bed, but like mother said.../Heero, stop being such a lazyass and have dinner with her!/ She would never understand my feelings. I don't even like girls, much less Relena. I'll have to go to the mall unless I want to be 'killed' by my own mother. For some odd reason I'm actually happy to go to the mall. But no one wants to go on a date with Relena, would they? I put on my white short sleeve which was slightly dressy due to the collar that ruffled a bit below the collar. I also put my tight black pants on which showed at my hips, waist, and legs which were what I thought of Relena. Nothing. Absolutely Nothing. I grabbed my wallet and went out the door. I wished there was someone else I could turn to besides my parents and Relena. Someone who can amount to my feelings somehow. 


	3. i've been watching you watching me.

Chapter 3  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
The mall, just like any other, was crowded with people. I had already met two people in the first 30 minutes of my being there. An Arabian name Quatre and his lover Trowa. They were a nice couple and they looked good together. I don't think I've ever seen a blue-eyed, blond haired Arabian before, though.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I was hungry. So I went to the closest restaurant I could find, a bistro out on a patio of the second floor of the mall. Violinists and Pianists were working together to make the most beautiful music they could make. Below the patio, there was a small garden surrounded on one side by sidewalk and the other by parking lot. Though it only had a couple of tulips, they were quite beautiful to have grown in the city. Before I could sit alone, Quatre asked if he could sit with me. Of course he could, it was the second time in my life anyone had asked to sit with me. We both ordered and started to talk. "You didn't mention where you were from Duo."  
  
"I'm from...Park Street."  
  
"Ah, the direct middle of the city. I heard of many drug dealers and smugglers from that area."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I'm from the suburbs."  
  
"The suburbs?"  
  
"Yep, my father owned a mill there until it grew."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Then he started going on trips leaving me and my 29 sisters at home."  
  
"29!?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How do ya keep up with all of em?"  
  
"They're my sisters, I know who's who."  
  
At that time, our food was ready so we started to eat. Just as I took my last bite, I looked up and saw a man and his girlfriend walk in. He had really messed up brown hair; it didn't look like he combed it at all. He was very muscular, though. The look on his face was a bit sour, his blue eyes made up for that. Okay, hold up, why am I so interested? Well, I'd never seen such blue eyes in my whole life. They were pools of pure beauty. Oh god, now I'm all mushy. Over a guy! I was spaced out over him. To the point, even, that I couldn't hear a word Quatre was saying until he snapped me out of my trance with a shout in my ear. "What!?" Quatre sighed. "I said did you know that Trowa knows him." He pointed to the guy I was staring at earlier. I shook my head while still watching him. Quatre continued not noticing I was only paying half attention to him. "His name's Heero Yuy and his girlfriend's name is Relena Darlian. She bugs him half to death. He wouldn't be with her if his  
mother didn't force him." Come to think about it, he did look pretty sad coming into the restraurant. The girl wasn't that pretty, no wonder he doesn't like her. She practically dragged him in. I wonder what that would be like, having to marry someone because you have no choice. Sounds a lot like a fairy tale to me. I bet he's not to happy with it either.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I couldn't believe I was doing this. Why does she have to drag me into this place? Acting like a maniac in front of public and embarrassing me. Welcome to my new life when we marry. As I sat down and pretended to listen to her, I watched the people on the patio. Some were eating, some were waiting, and some were chatting. They all looked like they were having much more fun thatn me. I've been coming to this place ever since I was ten. And ever since I was twelve, I'd try to spot the new out of the usual. A little game I'd play when things got extremely boring, which happened quite often. I saw only two new people. One had blonde hair, blue eyes and...no wait, he's been here before. I talked with him right after my mother made the announcment that Relena and me were engaged. He came with my older brother Trowa to dinner that night. The person with him is new though. It must be a guy he's with. He lost interest in girls when his sisters started pulling pranks on him. Mother  
keeps saying he's much too naive for Trowa, but Trowa doesn't seem to mind. I wish I was as carefree, but unfortunately I have to marry Relena. From the side, the stranger didn't look bad. The first thing that I noticed about him was his eyes. Bright amethyst, depessed but still gorgeous. They told something wasn't right in his life. A bit dull, matching his expression, which was none the less depressed. How I would love to see him smile. He would be even more beautiful than he was now. The second thing was his long braid down the back. It was light brown, dark brown, and gold all at once. Mostly dark with a tint of light and many gold highlights. He was so close to an angel I could almost say he was, the smile issue kept him from making me believe it. By the time I had admired him a few minutes, Relena had noticed my attention was off of her and her worthless problem of...  
  
"Heero, should I wear the big necklace or the medium sized one to the wedding?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Heero and Duo meet in Chapter 4. I promise! I've already written half of it. Reviews wanted. Or rather needed. I live off of them! *possessed laugh* um, okay so if you wanna review, fine and if not fine. god that was freaky. i can't believe i wrote that. i live off of them, sheesh. 


End file.
